Crystal maker
Uploader's note: A special thanks to Jared for e-mailing me this fail crystal lake lantern always loved art most kids in her class would call her the artist she hated it she hated THEM but she kept her promise to be polite only time her and the kids talked would be questions asking for help or projects she was the loner most times she would be in her room talking to herself or herself in her mind or her only to real Friends but they barely called or answered anymore even then when her best friend was active her other best friend was busy to see her she would enjoy music and walks so one day she was in her normal school corner alone hearing the other kids happy made her blood boil she was always stressed tense but today was different she walked around the school and saw this figure she swore she saw it but then it disappeared and she just did the same thing she always did walked away but then she saw something on the ground a shiny like crystal rock when home she got a carver from her art supplies and carved it into.... a dagger a crystal dagger she felt something make her feel less normal if she was honest she liked it she would run her finger on the dagger her dark yellow eyes would always stare at it her white skin was paler most would think shes sick by the looks of it since she barley slept and her dark light brown hair would reach to her back one day she was doing the normal looking at her crystal dagger until classmate of hers grabbed it seeing it she was shocked crystal felt herself tense she wanted to say give it back... in her non caring voice but she had trouble speaking but they kept crowding and it got her annoyed but something in herself snapped at them give it back... she said hmm one of the kids dident hear her GIVE IT BACK this time she forced it out there hand and stabbed the kid in the chest she dident care she liked it actually and later that day the news showed there was a school shooting crystal knew it wasent she knew SHE did it since her dagger made the stabs look like gun shots instead and little pieces of the crystal the dagger was made into little shards would be in there she already knew her parents left her at young age and were dead by now honestly she coudent care less they were never there for her the kids never were the counselor never was just the crystal dagger and crystal she sensed a pain and looked up not to see police as she thought but to see the faceless figure again she got the courage and walked up to it then she disappeared many know her by the name and as well as another of slenders proxy's with as well the slender sickness people claim they will see little shards from her crystal dagger but never enough proof for it to be her but as long as we know it probably is Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure